Why Why Why
by Mrs.Jasper Whitlock Hale081896
Summary: We all know that jasper was a lot more rugged when he met Alice and that she changed more than just his diet. What if he had refused? short A/J implied B/J Rated T because im paranoid


**Hey everyone I have decided to write a few one shots for B/Alec, B/Emmett, B/Jasper If you have any ideas I'm open to them. Anyway I hope you like it!**

Summary: We all know that jasper was a lot more rugged when he met Alice and that she changed more than just his diet. What if he had refused?

**JPOV**

I walked into the small bar hoping to get one of the drunken girls into the ally. I was stopped a few feet past the door by a small pixie like girl. With farther inspection I noticed she was a vampire I instantly tensed ready to fight if needed. I didn't relax when she smiled.

"You've kept me waiting a long time come on we must be going if we are going to change your diet before we reach then." She said before pushing me out the door. Once outside she pushed me towards the woods behind the bar.

"Um excuse me mam but where are we going?" I asked I considered calling her darlin but I couldn't bring myself to say it. When I tried to it felt wrong like I was betraying someone.

"Well first we are going far away from any towns and you are going to hunt."

"How can I hunt if we aren't near any people?" I asked.

"We are going to hunt animals so that we can join a vegetarian coven down in Georgia."

"Well I'm not sure I can live off animals but I can try." We began to run as we reached the edge of the woods.

**40 years later.**

"Jasper you know I love your whole rugged cowboy look and everything right?" Alice asked innocently. We had been together for 40 years now but I could never bring myself to marry her especially after she took the liberty of buying her own wedding ring after two years. She tells all the other vampires we're married to the humans we're dating.

"Well yeah you said it was one of the reasons why you loved me." I said setting my book aside.

"Well it was."

"Was?" I asked wearily.

"Well you see it's like this we'll be moving to forks in about 10 years and the whole rugged cowboy look won't fit in well at all."

"Alice it's not just a look it's who I am and if you haven't noticed we don't fit in anyway." _I will not be changed._ I thought to myself.

"I want to fit in in some way." She sighed.

"Alice would you like to go somewhere with me tonight?" I asked. She won't have to change me if I'm not hers to change.

"Sure."

**A few hours later.**

"Next up for open mic is jasper hale." Said the owner of the small coffee shop I had brought alice too. I got up on stage and set my plan I motion.

"Hello everyone I'm going to sing a song I wrote today when my girlfriend told me I had to change who I am and drop this cowboy look. I hope you like it." I took my acoustic guitar out of the case.

_**I've been your lover, I've been your friend**_

_**I've been your faithful one-woman man**_

_**I've been your diamond in the rough**_

_**Now you say you wanna polish me up**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Why, why, why do you wanna change me now?**_

_**Ain't I the one you loved everything about?**_

_**You might start missin' the old me around**_

_**So why, why, why do you wanna change me now**_

_**I remember you used to like**_

_**Walkin' with me on my wilder side**_

_**My kind of crazy turned you on**_

_**Do you really want that part of me gone?**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Why, why, why do you wanna change me now?**_

_**Ain't I the one you loved everything about?**_

_**You might start missin' the old me around**_

_**So why, why, why do you wanna change me now**_

_**Why, why, why**_

_**Ain't I the one?**_

_**You might start missin'**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Why, why, why do you wanna change me now?**_

_**Ain't I the one you loved everything about?**_

_**You might start missin' the old me around**_

_**So why, why, why do you wanna change me now**_

The crowd cheered as the song came to an end. I smiled at the shocked look on Alice's face. Oh it's about to get so much worse.

"Well Alice guess what? You don't have to worry about changing me anymore because I'm no longer yours to change." I jumped off stage and walked out I knew Alice would take the car and I didn't want to go with her. I could use some air anyway. I started to walk away from the coffee shop.

"Jasper wait!" I turned around to see Alice running at a human pace to catch up with me.

"Jasper please don't do this it's only your look that has to be changed oh and your accent too it's not going to kill you."

"But it will Alice because everything you want to change _**is **_me it's not just a look and an accent it's who I am and if you take that away from me it would be like killing me. If you can't be happy with whom I am then I'll find someone who loves me for _**me**_."

**10 years later.**

Alice was with Edward now and I was still me. I might be alone but I don't regret what I did. This would be my first year of school that I have had my bloodlust under control much to the happiness of my family who would no longer have to worry about me killing a teacher of fellow student. There was a new girl arriving at forks high today. Everyone's excited emotions were making me want jump up and down and squeal like a girl. I was standing next to Edwards Volvo when it happened. An old beat up red truck pulled in. I watched as the person parked I gasped as I saw who got out. It was the girl of my daydreams.

Before I knew what was happening I was walking towards her.

"Nice truck." I said leaning against the bed of it.

"Ah!" The girl screamed whirling around a hand over her heart.

"Sorry darlin didn't mean to scare you." I said giving her a half smile. Looking her up and down she as wear a purple plaid button up shirt rolled to her elbows and jeans with light brown cowboy boots. As I looked at her blushing face I smiled again.

"Um hi I'm bella." She said offering her hand.

"Jasper, I must say I never thought I'd see another country person like me out here." I said shaking her offered hand.

"I could say the same about you but I'm sure glad I did I won't feel so alone." She said smiling. I was stunned for a moment. This was the girl I'd been searching for and now that I've found he I'll never lose her again.


End file.
